He Never Ran After Me!
by spotlightgirl90
Summary: There was so much on her mind.! Now it was time to let it all out...! Not gud at it..Read Prolouge..Herez The link for the cover of the story.... http://s906./albums/ac269/PrincesszPurple/?action view¤t; Collages.jpg&newest 1
1. Prologue

**Prologue..!**

22/4/2013

This is it..The moment i hve been waitin for four years..Guess dreamz do come true...Even if you have had a Happily N`ever After ....Even if you are 20 and still single..Dreamz do come true..!

Well you must be wondering why I keep bragin about my dream coming true..Well For that you must have the patience to hear out my story..How I Smiled,Laughed,Cried....But most of all how I feel in love...N never got over it...!!

My Name is Claire....Jst plain old Clair...But after tommorow..The world will know me as more than just clair..and I m estatic for it..But therez something I gotta tell you guyz before .......

4 yearz from now my life changed,In the most amazing way...I had no idea how it happened it just did...

And I am still under the spell...I just wish That I culd bring those dayz Back...But no once can bring back the lost time..!!!!


	2. JerkWith The Most Amazing Eyes

Clarie- Selena Gomez

Mary- Vanessa Hudgens

Skye- Demi Lovato

Taylor- Taylor Swift

Faith- Taylor Momsen

Ann- Eema Roberts

Alex- Jojo

Aaron-Joe Jonas

Nate-Kevin Mchale

David-David henre

Kevin-Greg

Cady- Dnt Knw..

Karen- Miley Cyrus

x----------------x------------------x--------------------x------------------x---------------x---------------x---------------x---------------x-------------x----------x-----------x---------------x-------------x-------------x----------x-----

1/4/2010

**Claire`s Pov**

First day of my third year of High school..! "yay"....."Clay keep it dwn wuld ya?? "..."Srry Mom"

I was just you average kid next door..who just knew how to laugh and make people laugh...I loved everything about life..everything was perfect! I had the six most amazing friendz..I had some enimes but I culdnt care less about em...I had the perfect life...I was always All Smiles...!

Before I get caught up in this I shuld get ready...

A blue tee,Black skinnes, n converse...Thatz about the only things in my perfect attire..!

**X----X---X---X---X---X---X**

Everybody loved and adored Claire..well except for "THE MEAN GIRLS"...Esp Cady..!! she couldnt take it the way that girl didnt have to try n was still all tht...!! Nobody culd ever get in her way...Not even lil Miss perfect...!!

Claire and her friends were one of the most famous cliques...In the junior year...!!

Claire was the funny one...*Tomboy*

Mary was the shy one...

Skye was the peacemaker...

Taylor was the pretty one...

Faith was the style icon...

Ann was the Atheletic one...*Tomboy*

Alex was the problem solver...

They all had something special about them..They all were different from each other..But still were together :P...

" CLAIRE!!! "

"wow..skye hold on!"

"lolx..sumonez a lil hyper eh"

"Nah...Itz jst that i ate to much sugar"...Skye confessed lookin down...Claire and her friends were having lunch..On their spot :P...."Haha Itz k"

Suddenly a paper ball came and hit Tay on her head..."Ouch..Watch It dude!"...

"Do I care??"...was the reply...Claire looked up to see..The one and only..Aaron and his "friends"...n well his vry vry weird brother..!! The truth why claire hated him so much was that he was goin out with cady.....If he wasnt goin out with her than it wuldnt be so easy to hate him...! He had the most deepest eyes,which seemed so innocent, awesome raven colored hair..The truth was he was a total studmuffin...But she still hated him....he had no manners what so ever...he was so full of himself..He always stood up for his girlfriend...n all her miniens..!

"Ahh I hate him..!"...."I know he is so full of it"...Claire and Tay exclaimed..!

"Ladies talking abut me"....David asked or rather smirked...

David is a friend of claire`s..They met jst about 2 moths ago..truth be told claire had a little thing for him...! He was friends with Aaron..which made it kinnda hard....

*Bell*

"Shoot we`re later for Chemistry"... Faith Yelled

"HAHA..wht ya say lets make a run for it" Alex suggested...

And with that began an adventure for claire and the girls


End file.
